gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Novel)
Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (機動戦士Vガンダム, Kidō Senshi V Gundam) is a novelization of the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam TV series, written by Yoshiyuki Tomino and illustrated by Haruhiko Mikimoto. It was published by Kadokawa Shoten in 1993–1994. Story It is Universal Century 0153. On the space colonies located at Side 2, the Zanscare Empire has come to power and it holds onto that power through liberal use of the guillotine. With its forces invading the Earth and its space fleets preparing to subjugate the other Sides, the Zanscare Empire has nothing to fear from the weakening Earth Federation. It is opposed only by the League Militaire, whose state of the art mobile suits and young pilots comprise the only real resistance movement. Now, thirteen-year-old Uso Ewin has been dragged into the war by a battle near his home in Eastern Europe. As the Newtype pilot of the Victory Gundam, he fights not only to defeat the Zanscare Empire but also to find out what has become of his parents, who left him behind when they went into space. Chapters *'Volume 1 – Uso Ewin' *'Volume 2 – Multiple Mobile Suits' *'Volume 3 – Maria Leading' *'Volume 4 – Combination' *'Volume 5 – Angel Haro' Characters League Militaire *Uso Ewin *Hangelg Ewin *Muller Miguel *Shahkti Kareen *Marbet Fingerhat *Romero Marabal *Jinn Gehenam *Cony Francis *Miliera Katan *Francesca O'Hara *Juca Meilasch *Helen Jackson *Suzy Relane *Odelo Henrik *Karlmann Dukartuse *Warren Trace *Ester Chavarri *Leonid Almodovar *Oy Nyng *Junko Jenko *Jinn Generham *Oliver Inoe *Romero Marabal *Robert Gomez *Otis Arkins Zanscare Empire *Katejina Loos *Maria Pure Armonia *Cronicle Asher *Tassilo Vago *Duker Iq *Fonse Kagatie *Fuala Griffon *Renda de Paloma *Lupe Cineau *Liole Sabat *Metchet Rubence Civilian *Sophia Jellines *Brasta Jellines *Lob Olesches *Lena Warker Mechanics Earth Federation Forces/League Militaire Mobile Weapons *LM111E02 Gun-EZ *LM111E03 Gunblaster *LM312V04 Victory Gundam *LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam *LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa *LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa *Second V *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin *ZM-S06S Zoloat Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class (refit) (Gaunland) *Battle Speed Boat *Camion *Clop-class *Core Fighter Carrier *CS-H926 Setter H926 *La Vie en Rose IV *Ra Cailum-class (Jeanne D'Arc) *Reinforce *Reinforce Junior *Salamis Kai-class *Sinope-class *Transporter *White Ark Zanscare Empire Mobile Weapons *Gwigsy *ZM-A05G Recarl *ZM-D11S Abigor *ZM-S06G Zollidia *ZM-S06S Zoloat *ZM-S08G Zolo *ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai *ZM-S09G Tomliat *ZM-S14S Contio *ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn *ZM-S20S Jabaco *ZM-S21G Bruckeng *ZM-S22SC Imperial Rig Shokew *ZM-S22S Rig Shokew *ZM-S24G Gedlav *ZM-S27G Domuttlia *ZMT-A30S Birknau *ZMT-A31S Doggorla *ZMT-D15M Galguyu *ZMT-S12G Shokew *ZMT-S13G Godzorla *ZMT-S16G Memedorza *ZMT-S28S Gengaozoa *ZMT-S29 Zanneck *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan *ZMT-S34S Rig Contio Vehicles and Support Units *Adrastea-class *Amalthea-class *Angel Halo *Battle Bike "Kou" *Battle Bike "Ohtu" *Callisto-class *Croaking *Einerad *Keilas Guilie *Lysithea-class *Marilyn-class *Overhead Hawk *Sinope-class *Squid-class *Twinrad *ZMT-A03G Galicson Civilians Mobile Weapons *Gwigsy *MW544B Sandhoge *RGM-109M-5 Heavygun Vehicles and Support Units *Aineias *Shuttle Gallery VictoryGNovel CoverVol1.jpg|Basic Story - Volume 1 (1993/03) VictoryGNovel CoverVol2.jpg|Basic Story - Volume 2 (1993/08) VictoryGNovel CoverVol3.jpg|Basic Story - Volume 3 ( 1993/12) VictoryGNovel CoverVol4.jpg|Basic Story - Volume 4 (1994/03) VictoryGNovel CoverVol5.jpg|Basic Story - Volume 5 (1994/06) Victory Gundam Novel Vol 1.jpg Victory Gundam Novel Vol 2.jpg Victory Gundam Novel Vol 3.jpg Victory Gundam Novel Vol 4.jpg Victory Gundam Novel Vol 5.jpg Victory Gundam Novel Nov 2 Illust .png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 2 Illust 2.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 2 Illust 3.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 3 Illust 1.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 3 Illust 2.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 3 Illust 3.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 4 Illust 2.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 4 Illust 3.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 4 Illust 5.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 5 Illust 3.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 5 Illust 4.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 5 Illust 2.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 4 Illust 1.png Victory Gundam Novel Nov 5 Illust 1.png Victory Gundam Novel Shrike Team.png Victory Gundam Novel Katejina.jpg Victory Gundam Mikimoto.jpg Maria Pure Armonia Novel 2.jpg Maria Pure Armonia Novel.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-410147-7-C0193 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-410148-5 *Vol.3 ISBN 4-04-410149-3 *Vol.4 ISBN 4-04-410150-7 *Vol.5 ISBN 4-04-410151-5 External links *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (novels) on MAHQ.net *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (novels) on Kamigami.org (Japanese) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (novels) on Kadokawa.co.jp (Japanese) Category:Series